A number of surgical, urological, embalming, and other procedures result in the creation and drainage of body fluids or fluids used to flush body areas. Surgeons, dentists, veterinarians, and morticians, among others, perform procedures which necessitate the provision of apparatus for collecting spent fluids. Heretofore, the collection apparatus has consisted primarily of open containers into which the fluids are discharged. Such collection apparatus, however, has a number of undesirable characteristics such as instability, difficulty in handling, and effective storage until such time as the collected fluids can be disposed of.
Another difficulty with known collection apparatus is that the technician responsible for ensuring that the fluids are collected often is hampered by the position occupied by the collection apparatus at the time the collection operation is performed.
Apparatus constructed in accordance with the invention overcomes the disadvantages of the known collection apparatus.